evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Sykes' Warehouse
Sykes' Warehouse is the working place and home of Bill Sykes (as a shipyard agent, a warehouse operator, and a loan sharking crime boss) and his 2 Doberman guard dogs: Roscoe and DeSoto. It is a location in the animated Disney movie Oliver & Company. The design is based on warehouses within New York City back in the 1980s. The building is located somewhere in the City Docks, next to the Brooklyn Bridge in New York. The building itself is surrounded by docks, cranes, shipyards, and ships, with a small front door and an elevator as the main entrance. A small area, known as the Storage Room, inside Sykes' warehouse is outfitted for Sykes and his employees (unknown) to store extra things. When Oliver and the company rescue Jenny, they enter in the Storage Room after Oliver enters; by means of a "seesaw," and opens a hatch from the inside. The building itself is mostly gray in color, with multiple windows of varying sizes and a big sign written: SYKE'S SHIPPING & STORAGE. Inside, there are various rooms that are used by Sykes, his dogs, and his employees (unknown). What happens to the warehouse after Sykes is killed by the train at the climax is unknown. Areas * Sykes' Office: Where Sykes works, has security camera monitor screens, where he sees and speaks to Fagin by means of a camera, its monitor screen, and a microphone after Fagin rings the buzzer bell next to the front door entrance, Sykes speaks to an unknown hitman henchman on the phone, asks if Fagin has his money, loses his patience when Fagin discusses his plan awkwardly and later snaps his fingers to order his Dobermans to attack; not before Dodger jumps into the scene and fights them off, Fagin discusses his plan properly and loudly this time and shows Oliver as proof while Sykes finishes a model ship, Sykes snaps his fingers again to order his dogs to cease the attack, Sykes is convinced, pets Oliver, and tells Fagin that he's proud of him for "thinking big," Sykes gives him 12 hours left as his last chance when giving his dogs some dog biscuits while Fagin and Oliver come to Dodger's aid after receiving severe (but invisible) injuries. Later Sykes ties up Jenny and taunts her about his dogs after having kidnapped her, sends his dogs to check for intruders after hearing a strange noise in the Storage Room, talks to Winston on the phone and tells him to contact Jenny's father about ransoming her. Oliver and the company observe the whole thing. Tito, Francis, and Einstein distract Sykes by posing as a Pizza delivery guy, the rest of the gang show up to rescue Jenny, the rest of the dogs come back after distracting their enemies, the dogs lock the door while Francis keeps an eye on the monitors and Dodger figures out a new way on how to help Jenny since chewing off Jenny's ropes fails, Tito helps the gang to escape by operating a crane and pulling everyone up to safety before Sykes and his dogs come back and break down the locked door in pieces, Sykes destroys the crane's controls with an axe, Oliver and the company fall and land on a long slide. Sykes and his dogs corner them while Sykes begins to snap his fingers. Fagin bursts in and rescues everyone, and the chase begins. * Storage Room: : An storage room Where Oliver enters by means of a "seesaw". Sykes hears a strange noise and sends his Dobermans to check for intruders, Oliver opens a hatch from the inside; after avoiding detection of the 2 evil dogs, and the company enter, Georgette screams because of a broken nail, thus, alerting the 2 evil dogs, Tito is barbequed while taking down a camera and its wire to avoid their detection, the 2 evil dogs know the gang is here by means of their smell, the 2 evil dogs have Tito, Francis, and Einstein cornered after distracting Sykes, the 2 evil dogs are trapped by Georgette thanks to a net, and Sykes finds his dogs and frees them. Gallery Mr. Bill Sykes.jpg|Mr. Bill Sykes Sykes tying Jenny up.jpg|"Now don't cry, little girll. They only eat when I tell them to. (chuckles evilly) Mr. Bill Sykes' Office.jpg|Mr. Bill Sykes' Office Mr. Bill Sykes' Warehouse.jpg|Sykes' Warehouse Category:Evil Lairs Category:Prisons